User talk:Fatcats19
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Disney War Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 11:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Bravo for all your edits, as well as all the other users of this wiki. You may have noticed that I am making numerous editings these days. I just discovered that the wiki had apparently no adminstrator, since its founder left before naming any. I've post a request on the Community Central to ask if anybody could name a user here administrator. I am volunteer, and I am asking you if you are. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey fatcats19 do you think you can post some photos on different pages like David Xanatos, Davy Jones Morgana le fay and mr dark? Oh and I found a perfect image for belobogs page and its on google images just type disney belobog and it will show you a drawing of belobog along with tarzan, aladdin , hercules, eric, and kenie I thought it might be a perfect image of what belobog is now When I say photos I mean photo image's of the characters I'll take care of that, don't worry. This week-end probably, maybe sooner. McDuck Hey fatcats19 can you check my spelling on Prince Phobos, I'm not sure if I spell any of them right or on the inner circle Thanks for checking it but I was also hoping that you would do some little changes to it like give the names links to different pages the same goes for Mr.Dark from something wicked this way comes The part with Elyon Brown and the hearts of meridian it was supposed to say Elyon Brown the heart of meridian instead that's what I was hoping you would fix Can you get rid of and in there I just wanted it to say Elyon Brown the Heart of Meridian, if you haven't seen W.I.T.C.H. go on YouTube and see the first episode all the way to the last, oh before you do that can you check on Mr. Dark for me? Sorry if I'm troubling you Can you make a link to chernabog and the inner circle and the friends on prince phobos page and links on Mr. Dark page Can you fix what I made on belobog for me it was supposed to say on the see also Belobog is the father of Aslan And please delete and on prince phobos its the one in between elyon brown the heart of meridian elyon is the heart of meridian theres no one else who is Can you make a link to the coachman on mr dark's page And give world links on Gravity Falls world, W.I.T.C.H. world, Bridge to Terabithia world and something wicked this way comes world Hey can you make world links on pirates of the caribbean world, the B.F.G. world, the three musketeers, maleficent world, mighty joe young, and Dick tracy world but while you're on dick tracy world can you fix that page while you're at it? Hey Fatcats19 can you get all the categorys on kingdom of darkness I'm fixing that for webwonder she thought it could be the name of the entire organization that the villains are in so I picked Maleficent and the inner circles as leaders so can you replace all the categorys on it and replace them with villains for me if you can than thanks friend I mean replace the worlds, locations with category of villains on the kingdom of darkness Hey Fatcats19 I did a stupid mistake I made 2 category of Kingdom of Darkness and it got a messed now I'm trying to get rid of the main page of the kingdom of darkness, the category of the kingdom of darkness and the kingdom of darkness with just the sorcerers society, scrooge macduck was right I should stop making ideas for this wiki, I just thought I made it for webwonder but now its a waste and I'm asking you to get rid of them and delete them and the z force and scars evil animal alliance those 3 need to be empty sorry if I'm giving you to much work